School Days
by QuinceyTy
Summary: Another year at South Park High, or as it's known to most of the student population; Hell. Can the students of South park survive yet another year and still maintain their sanity? Who knows. Who cares?
1. First Day

Josie Elenfeild

I took a deep breath. In, and out. I closed my eyes and thought to myself, _it's just a school, you can do this! You've danced in front of hundreds of strangers, this is nothing. _I opened my eyes again and began walking. I reached the stairs and grabbed the railing, taking extra precautions so I don't accidentally fall backwards and crack my skull open.

There were many other students that littered the outside setting. Sitting on the lower steps, leaning against the walls beside the double doors, or even standing right in the middle of everything. I held my books closer to my chest with one hand while I opened the doors into the school with the other. There were even more students inside the school then were outside. Teenagers of different shapes and colors crowded the halls, I was almost too scared to move. But, I had to be brave. I quickly walked to were I figured the office was. There were glass windows one either side of a steel door that matched the color of the walls; a light green.

"Hello?" I asked as I slowly opened the door. There was no one at the counter. After just standing there for a few moments, I took a seat in one of the cushioned chairs against the wall. A young-ish blonde woman came through the door and was talking on her cellphone.

"I fucking swear if that old creep asks me to have dinner at his house one more time i'm gonna-" Her voice faltered when she saw I was in the room, "Hey, Rosey I gotta go." And she hung up. She situated herself behind the counter and looked back to me, "Hi, what can I help you with?"

I stood up and slowly walked towards her, "Uh, I'm new and I need my schedule."

"Name?"

"Josie Elenfeild. I'm in eleventh grade."

"Okie dokie, so..." She typed into her computer, "Your first class is on the second floor in hallway B." She rolled her chair to where the printer was, then handed me three papers. "The first paper is your schedule, then a map of the school, and finally your locker combo and lunch time. If you ever need any help you can visit the guidance counselor. Lucky enough for you, the counselor for juniors is Ms. Winster, who is me." She pointed to herself. I nodded, trying to take all the information in. She turned back to her computer right as the bell rang. I looked down at the map in my hands and gave a deep sigh. First day of public school. Can't wait.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Bebe Stevens

"So the way I see it," I looked over at Kenny, who was facing me instead of the board, "If no one shows up to school, they can't do anything. With out students, school would cease to exist."

I nodded, "Yeah, ok. But how would you convince a whole school of students not to show up?" I asked, he shrugged.

"Tell them it'll be funny."

"What about kids like Wendy Testaburger or Kyle Broflovski who've never missed a day of school since fifth grade?"

"Maybe you should stop poking holes in my idea and just go with it." I laughed at him right as the teacher walked in, apologizing for his lateness, saying he was in a meeting. Has he rushed to start up his laptop, I looked him over. He was very, how should I say, squeamish? He had brown hair that was styled into a comb over and wore a brown suit with a green tie. Great teacher to have for first period. He seemed that he could be easily manipulated. I looked over to Kenny with a grin. He returned it. This class is gonna be fun.

**Hello! Ok, this is my first story, let alone OC story. I'm really excited to see all the OCs this fandom has to offer. Just please, if you will, submit them through PM. That way they're easier to go through. I won't be accepting all the Ocs, of course. I'll only be accepting the ones with a substantial amount of info. Anyways, thanks in advance for the ones who send in there characters!**

Name:

Birthday:

Ethnicity:

Physical Appearance:

Personality:

Family:

Friends:

Enemies:

Crush(es):

Usual Outfit:


	2. First Day: Part 2

School Days

Chapter 2

First day: Part 2

* * *

Maddy Sams

"First day of school and there is already a detention form in your name." Ms. Winster scolded me from behind the counter.

"I wouldn't have detention if you guys took the sticks out of your asses and let me wear my shirt how it is." I said, referring to my

"You knew the rules for dress code, you've gone here for two years!" I sighed, attempting to drown her out. I've received this same lecture over twenty times. The only thing that changed was the amount of years.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes, "So can I go back to class now?" She shook her head and handed me a bright orange shirt.

"Go change." I groaned, but went to the bathroom anyway. I wasn't about to get myself in more trouble.

By the time I was done changing and was on my way to class, second period was already over. No sense in going back, since right when I would get there the bell would ring. So, I just aimlessly wandered through the halls. I looked down at my shirt. The florescent orange color was bad enough, but it said 'I dress for success!' in bold black lettering.

I eventually got to my locker, number 183, and retrieved my hoodie. I slipped it on right as the bell rang. I grabbed my physics book and shut my locker.

"Yo, Maddy!" I looked over my shoulder to see Kenny coming my way. Once he caught up, he asked "Why weren't you in Euro?"

"I got dress coded. Had to go to the office." I shrugged. The two of us weaved through students towards our next classes. "Who do you have next?"

"Kendrick. Heard he was a hard ass so i'm thinkin' bout skipping."

I shook my head, "It's the first day of school, why don't you actually try for once?" I wasn't able to hear his reply because I was at my next class.

Kenny McCormick

"Fuck you." I said as Maddy entered her next class. I continued walking to room 02-13 and set my stuff down at one of the desks. I strategically located myself between two hot brunettes, one being exceptionally tan for someone who lives in the mountains. Naveen Emerson, I think her name was. She was busy talking to Stan so I didn't bother. I turned to the girl on my right, who was busy setting out her papers and pencils for this class.

"Hey." I said. Short and sweet. I grinned, thinking about how smooth I was. No wonder everyone loved me. But my grin faltered when all she did was glance up at me, then back down. "Hello?"

"I heard you the first time." She said as she wrote her name on her paper: Emma Clark.

"Why do you have so much shit out. It's the first day, we're not gonna do anything." Again, she didn't respond. The late bell rang and the teacher stood up from his desk.

"So, as you all know, my name is Mr. Kendrick. I will be your European History teacher for the semester." I slouched back in my chair, "Now, so we can get a head start on the school year, we will begin chapter one today." There was a chorus of groans, mine included. I looked over at the mean girl to my left to see her looking back at me, smiling. Smug bitch. I turned back to the front of the room and grabbed a piece of paper from my bag as well as a pencil. Might as well talk Maddy's advice, even if it is only for the first day.

Stan Marsh

"This is so lame." I whispered to Naveen, who sat in front of me. She nodded her head. I looked at the clock at the front of the room, which read 11:40. Still have twenty minutes till third block. I returned my attention back to Mr. Kendrick, who was going on about Henry the eighth.

"Now, since it _is_ the first day of school, I will allow you to work in groups for the rest of the period to finish the worksheet." As he passed them out, Naveen turned around in her seat towards me.

"You wanna work together?" She asked, I nodded. She handed me two of the worksheets. I took one and passed the other back to the girl sitting behind me. She was too busy with looking around the room to take the paper. I cleared my through, which made her jump. She apologized and took the paper.

"Do you wanna work with us?" I gestured to Naveen. She smiled and nodded, getting up from her desk and moving to the one beside mine.

"What's your name?" Naveen asked. She just moved to South Park last year, so I guess she still hadn't learned everyone's name.

"Charlotte." She had a soft voice. Naveen nodded and I read out the first question.

Walt Kelser

I sat down at the circular lunch table between Craig and an empty seat. For lunch I has the _pleasure _of dining on the finest of week old lunch meat between stale bread accompanied by a knock-off brand of chips and, surprisingly, an apple.

"I think the lunch gets worse every year." I say as I examine my sandwich.

"That's why I pack my lunch." Maddy said with a grin as she ate her sub. I rolled my eyes and took a bite of my apple.

"So," Red began, "What are your guys' classes for third and fourth?" I looked at the four other people at the table, not including Red and I. Craig had Physics then European history. Kevin and Maddy both had Psychology for third and Anatomy for fourth, and Tweak had physics with Craig then for fourth he had weight lifting. I looked at Tweak strangely when he said weight lifting, since he looked so scrawny and timid, but then I remembered he boxed. "What about you, Walt?"

"Huh? Oh," I took out my schedule from my pocket, "Journalism and World history."

"Oh, I have journalism next, too!" She smiled. I smiled back, admiring her perfect teeth and bright red hair. When I realized I was starring, I quickly tried to find something that could keep my attention. Like the half eaten apple in my hand. I set the apple on my tray and opened my chips, taking one out of the bag and eating it.

"Hey guys!" Cassie greeted us as she took her seat next to me at the table.

"Where have you been?" Kevin asked.

"Talking to Stan." Maddy said simply. I saw Cassie blush before she casually rested her face between her fists.

"So what if I was?" Maddy shrugged, uninterested.

Emma Clark

"My parents won't be home next weekend. You know what that means?" Bebe broke the silence of the table as she and Clyde sat down.

"Let me guess. You'll spend the entire weekend avoiding homework and watching Gossip Girl?" Wendy teased. Bebe gave her a playful glare before speaking.

"No, Madam President. For your information, I will be throwing my first annual back to school party!"

"That actually sounds really lame." Ciro snickered. "I can imagine it now. As you walk in the door, someone greets you with goodie bags full of pencils and crayons. Your parents are sitting on the couch watching the nine o'clock news while kids bop plays." Even I couldn't help but laugh along with everyone else at the table. Bebe crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks, as per the usual when she gets upset.

"Whatever, none of you are invited anyways." The conversation died down as several smaller conversations arose. Clyde and Ciro talked about sports. Bebe scrolled through her phone. Wendy and Heidi talked about their classes. I simply sat in comfortable silence as I ate my fruit salad. After a few minutes, I looked up to see Eric Cartman advancing towards our table with his usually devious grin. As he passed us, he heavily pushed Ciro into the table, cause him to nearly spit out his Fanta.

"Fucking fag!" He shouted from a few tables away. We all looked at Ciro to see him seething in anger. Wendy placed her hand on his back and asked him if he was OK. To which he replied: "Yeah, I'm fine." But we could all tell he wasn't.

"He's an asshole, don't let it get to you." Heidi tried to console him. He took a few deep breaths and took a sip of his drink. Clyde tried to start up their conversation again, which eventually succeeded. I checked the time on my phone to see 12:35 light up before I clicked it off.

"I better get going." I said, dismissing myself from the table. I heard Bebe shout something after me about mentioning her party on the news. Of course, I wouldn't. For one, that's very unprofessional. Also why would I advertize a party that would likely involve underage drinking to a school full of teachers?

The halls were quiet as I walked. Seeing as how all the students were either at lunch or in class, it was to be expected. I got to the journalism room in no time and opened the door. Kyle was sitting on the couch in the back of the room, reading his book. He looked up and nodded a hello. I returned it and went to set up the cameras. Even though I was only junior, I was granted authority in the journalism club. Mostly because I was the best damn member there was, but also because the seniors don't really give a shit since they have more important things to worry about.

"Do you mind?" I asked Kyle.

"Huh?" He looked up from his book, "Oh, yeah." He sat up from his slouched position and sat in front of the camera. I adjusted the camera's position so it framed Kyle's upper body. I thanked him and left the camera to print out the scrips for the announcements.

"So, why weren't you at lunch?" I asked as I opened up the file labeled _Announcements 8/6/13._He just shrugged.

"I wanted to finish my book." I nodded in understatement and we fell into a silence. The loud printer however, didn't let that last long. I printed out three copies. Two for the anchors and one for me. "Who're you going to pick today?"

"Not sure. We might just stick with the same two all year. Keep a sense of familiarity." I set the two copies on the chairs that were in front of the camera. "There's a new girl who's coming in. I might have her give it a try. Either that or let her shadow Bebe or something. Do you think Stan would want to do it? Nearly half the school's in love with him, I want to use that to my advantage."

"Probably. He doesn't really have a problem with doing things last minute." Good. Stan was always my go-to-guy for things like this. This would be the first time I would be in charge of something in this club and I want it to run smoothly.

I sat down in the big desk at the front of the room and scrolled through twitter on my phone. Soon the bell rang to leave lunch and one by one, students piled into the room. I think over all there was about 18 people. I told Stan and Bebe that I wanted them doing the news full time, which they had no problem with. I also found the new girl, Josie, and introduced myself. I welcomed her to the school and to the journalism program. She seemed nice. A little uptight, but nice.

**Yeeeaaaaahhhh! First official chapter is up! It actually took less time then I thought, which is reassuring. I've decided that, so I can get everyone in almost every chapter, the POVs will be shorter. I hope that's ok, because I think it works out pretty well. So, the OCs that I've accepted are:**

**Naveen Emerson -KrazyKalel**

**Ciro Alfero -Insomniac Lightbulb**

**Charlotte Maynard -mistyblue00**

**Maddy Sams -DemiGodLover**

**and Cassandra Blake -oppet2**

**I'm really sorry that I couldn't include all the wonderful OCs that were sent to me. Oh, and Emma Clark, Walt Kelser, and Josie Elenfeild are my own OCs. I hope you guys like them. Anyways, until next time!**


End file.
